hero_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Igor
Igor is the Master of the Velvet Room and honorary member of Team Mayhem. He also holds the distinction of being the oldest...and possibly the most powerful member. Personality Igor, despite his appearance, is very friendly, and courteous. He treats Team Mayhem like a second family and is always willing to help them...He is also very knowlegable, and would not hesitate to pass on his knowlege if asked. Despite this, he has an unorthodox sense of humor. He is sometimes troubled when the Sumaru city or the Midnight hour incidents are brought up. He rarely breaks his calm, courteous demeanor...and when he does, something catastrophic usually happens. Heaven and Hell help you if you harm anyone close to him. It was revealed that when igor was much younger, he held the same attitude Bman held: courageous, dedicated to those he allied with, and had a deep dedication for doing the right thing. This was held back by his adherence to his contract, naïveté and weakness for beauty. Unlike Bman, he was unflappable, calm, polite and possessed a dry wit. He was also quite naive and shy among beautiful women, a weakness he would have for a long time. His understanding of social conventions was also quite lacking and it made interaction interesting. However, he was deeply insecure because of his isolation and it drove him to make some...questionable choices and test the limits of his contract.He has since accepted his circumstances and mellowed out. If anything, his younger self was easier to anger than his elder self. And it often came with a fate worse than death, when he was angry enough. Compared to his current form, Young igor was a little lazier, more lustful, wrathful, and held a bunch more pride in himself. That thinking would result in his current predicament. Appearance Igor appears as a bizzare, elderly man. He is always dressed in a formal, timeless suit, and has an air of mystery around him. Despite being old, he is quite tall, but not to the extent of Golurk. His expression is usually in a wide-eyed cheshire grin that never breaks. At his belt, he has a holster with his phone, which he uses to call Personas in fusion. Before he was cursed to look like that, he was a tall, pale, handsome man in his mid to late 20s. He still wore his suit, but had a traditional tie instead of a string tie. His eyes were rich gold, his skin paler than anyone and his hair platinum blonde. Despite his thin physique, he was shown to be quite fit as well. Relationships Bman: Igor has seen much of Bman's potential and aids him whenever he can. As such, he has come to be seen as a grandfatherly figure to the hero, helping give advice whenever he can. Although there are some methods Igor uses that Bman doesn't quite agree with, and Bman occasionally is creeped out by how well Igor can read him, they both have an immensely strong bond. Desiree: Igor and Desiree share an immense bond that transcends life and death. Although Desiree first sought to manipulate him to get back at Bman, she now sees Igor as a worthy master and partner. Desiree is immensely devoted to him, seeing him as a kindred spirit. Panty and Stocking: Igor tolerates Panty and Stocking, but there are times where they test his patience and sanity to their limits. He gets along a little better with Stocking than he does with Panty. They both remind him of his youth though. Powers Igor holds the distinct power of the Wild Card, giving him mastery of almost every Persona. He can fuse and bestow Personas as well, although the effort it takes to call or bestow them depends on how powerful the Persona is. Due to this, Igor has a wide variety of magic used to overwhelm, and sometimes hinder opponents. Most of it is based on the elements of Fire, Ice, Wind, Electricity, Darkness, Light, and Almighty. He is slightly proficient at Water and Earth based attacks, as well as Poison, Fear, Sleep and Charm based attacks. His arsenal depends on the Persona he has equipped, but he can always let out a devastating Megidolidyne, which can easily level a few city blocks. Being Master of the Velvet Room also grants him the ability to call a door wherever he needs to it. Igor has some power over the form of the room, and can contact people from anywhere inside it because of it's unusual location outside of time and space. *'Ragnarok: '''Igor summons gouts of multicolored fire to bathe his opponent. *'Panta Rhei:' Igor summons a tornado that latches onto an unlucky foe, buffeting it with intense wind. *'Nifflheim: Igor summons a blizzard that freezes many opponents to the bone, blanketing them in snow and ice before shattering it. *'Thunder reign: '''Igor calls down a thunderhead, raining plasma and electricity down on his opponents. *'Die For Me!: 'Summons Alice, who proceeds to rain darkness and death over a wide area...Has a very, very high hit rate. *'Samsara: Calls a blast of white light before him which has a high chance of instantly knocking his opponent out. Functions as Die for Me!'s opposite. *'Morning Star:' Rains a supernova down on his opponent. *'Megidolidyne:' Igor's ultimate destructive spell. Destroys a few city blocks with pure energy. This is his most taxing, yet devestating spell. *'''Persona Switch: '''Changes Persona cards. Igor can carry up to 16. Weaknesses Powerful as he is, Igor is still quite old, and his vitality isn't limitless. He has a limited pool of shadow points that he draws on to summon Personas, and when it's out, he's on his own. His charms also have a tendancy to backfire, leading to humorous results. Igor is also quite slow in his old age. There are some times when he focuses on the big picture and misses a few of the small details. His fusion technique is also imperfect, leading to occasional fusion mistakes. Whenever he takes on a persona, he takes on a bit of their mannerisms. This can make him coldly intelligent and proud of his abilities (Lucifer), Bombastic and hot blooded (Thor), or even boisterous and jolly (any of the Jack Bros). It makes for some rather confusing transitions. Appearances Trivia *Due to their similarities, Igor gets along very well with Geno and Domino, with them being defenders and sage like beings. Category:Team Mayhem Category:Heroes Category:Collective Unconscious